I Just wanted Honey Bread
by Kovlover
Summary: Dayin just wanted honey bread but got a nightmare instead at the castle of Lord Talos.Bad summary sorry T T


This is my first story on here....Um I hope you like it is D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) story my plot my characters...but Lord Nasher is not mine nor is Talos..T_T but please enjoy and comment/review!

********************

I Just Wanted Honey Bread!

Hi,I'm Dayin-well;that was the name 'she' gave me anyways.I was the best thief's in the world.I could climb walls,smell secret rooms, scared me;I was unfearful,but people were sure scared of -yea-I was a great singer-hehe- weird huh?Well my squeaks were the best in the and if you haven't guessed I was a right WAS ,here I'll tell you my story about how a rat became a human slave for the Mistress of Lord Talos...

It was a winter morning the snow was melting and the sun shined bright.I was looking for food-nice food -food that I can actually ,I went into a castle-Hey how was I suppose to know who's it anyways,I was scouring into random I cought a smell of sweet sweet did it smell mouth was dancing happily as I came closer to the I was a very picky eater,my body was kinda-okay very skinny-so, I just slipped under the door-like there was nothing there.

The room was huge,never before have I seen a room that big and let me tell you I've been in many -the room was black the only light that was there were these three lighting bolts coming down from the ceiling-hitting this weird alter orb thingy creating a bright there was also this bed in the middle of the I didn't pay it much mind-come on I'm the famous ,I ran up to a table one was there-well so I I climbed up the leg and jumped on the table-and there right before my eyes was this beautiful piece of honey bread-and it was still can I say I darted to the bread like the gods told me dreamily-I kinda didn't hear or notice the person staring at me-Besides how was I suppose to know someone was there,I mean I had this great smell ,I was chewing hard and my stomach was creating ,as I was chewing I felt my body be grabbed.I dropped the pieces of bread in my hands and mouth and looked at this human....

She was pretty I'll give her that much;I didn't know anything thanks to my color blindness,but she had this evil grin that just said"Haha now your gonna die slowly"I was trying to break free from her grasp but I couldnt,she was too at me she quietly spoke.

"Awe-were you hungry-hehe I'll tell can have as much food as you like-if you sever only to Lord Talos-deal?" I stared at her confused and well I nodded-Come on I'm a rat how I am suppose to sever a god if im a rat-so,I nodded my head thinking this lady must be I didn't know what this lady could smirk and walked to this other alter in the corner of the was a circle in a circle in a square in a triangle that had three lighting bolts running through it -one pointing south,east,and west.I then heard her whispers words that I couldn't understand; I saw the smaller circle was I started to shake in her grasp-but she cenched on to me harder and let me tell you her nails hurt very laughed and then dropped me in the glowing circle.I tried to run out ,but I pounced back -it seemed that the circle was a like a force field,and it hurt.

So,here I am scared stiff as she whispers more words and lets just say-she um kinda made the rest of the designs glow and turned them into elements colors-like my circle turned into red like fire-then the other circle turned a blue color like water-the square turned into this brownish yucky color like rocks and the triangle turned into this silver,gray color it looked a lot like metal-then the three lighting bolts turned into a shiny metallic she was yelling out words like-te'sh korn'orkensha-you know stuff like my body felt weird-like it was being ripped and torn.I felt my tail push into my body making my back bone grow and my arm grew and and my bone pushed through my paws creating another finger same with my my teeth were spilting-my ears were twisting around, And my fur-oh goosh my fur was falling off.I shrieked in total pain and don't you even try to tell you've felt worse-because you have no idea how bad it I was all done shape shifting,yes I knew now what she was doing to me,My body covers the whole design on the floor.I opened my eyes and saw my body was a human one.I sneer at my body and curled into a laugh echoed the room and I felt stuff being tossed at me.I opened my eyes and saw clothing on me."Put it on!"She at the sound of her voice I struggled to put on the clothes...I failed at the pant part-I kept putting both my legs in one leg.I fell on the she yelled more"You put one leg in each pant leg!fool!" I put the pants on and then I notice eyes! I could see color.I looked at my skin-pure clothing she gave was black and that was it black.I couldn't really describe anything else well because i don't know what color matches what color name.I stared up at the lady my mouth opened."There we go-Now do you remembered what you promised me?" I blinked trying to I nodded."Good because the only way you can be turned back to a rat is to burn a certain forest...Obad-Hai's forest-Fail to do this I will make sure I have more rituals waiting for you."She smiled.I tryed to say something anything ,but nothing came out."Oh that's right you don't know anything well here let me help you..."She lifted up her hand over my forehead and murmured more unknown words.A shock went right through my body.

"OW!"I yelled,hehe my first , my mind knew everything a basic man names,words,movement,everything.I was so scared I was right I knew how to cry laughed even harder this time and handed me a bag."w-what is-s..it?"My mouth tried to say.

"Its a bag,with money,a dagger,and a flute."I mouthed the word 'flute?'She nodded."I will give the mind of a flute player and during your journey to find that forest I want you to sing highly of Lord Talos and his greatness."Raising her hand a again to my face I heard beautiful music..sound tones all moving together like lighting and thunder.I sighed feeling her hand move away."There much better now I will send to a place called to the Lord Nashers Lounge."She said with threatening tone.I nodded taking a step away from mind was going crazy; I couldn't think right."Oh just so you know there is a mark on your back-just so I know where you are-oh and nice eyes..Bye Dayin."Then I saw everything in that room flashed and there I was standing in the melted snow in front of a tavern,that had the sign.'Lord Nashers Lounge'

I sighed and walked in.I saw many and men..and women.I sat at a table I think that's what they are called and a lady came up to me and tapped my shoulder.I turned and saw her face and it matched the lady from the castle who turned me into this flithly human.I screamed and jumped to the back of the heavy I notice everyone was staring at me.I looked back at the lady and I still saw the other woman's face.I freaked I ran under the bar ledge.I felt my leg get kicked.I looked up and saw a man staring at me...well it was more like glaring.I jumped and hit my head. I stood up,and I looked at him then his cup and I saw well um I was hair was standing everywhere.I think it's the color white or gray...but my eyes were red.I glanced up at the shriek in his face.

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted honey bread!"

***************

Kov:omg thats my first story!

Heero::...and the dumbest one too

Ali::wow that sucked!

Jess::*laughing* omg thats*stops* Hey thats my story!! *kills Kov*

Heero/Ali:: Please review!


End file.
